Aircraft design and testing is an expensive and time-consuming process. A typical process is to develop a first model of the aircraft, to construct a prototype, and then test the prototype. If a larger payload carrying capacity and/or a longer flight distance are later needed for a particular market then a standard technique is to modify the wing, such as by a span extension of the outboard wing or a trailing edge extension on the wing. These approaches are costly and are also very limited in the benefit that they can provide. Alternatively, the prototype may be for a larger payload capacity and/or long flight distance, and then a shorter flight distance and/or payload capacity is later needed for another market, so the wing is modified to be shorter. Either way, it is often necessary to completely redesign and test the wings and/or the fuselage to achieve the desired distance and/or payload capacity, and such redesign and testing is also an expensive process. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.